


i'll be hurt from the heat (running from the heat)

by itiswhatitisbutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (implied isn't really the right word it's more just mentioned?), Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Harry in Panties, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Panties, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiswhatitisbutterfly/pseuds/itiswhatitisbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's engrained into him, nothing else matters, protecting Harry at all costs is what pumps his heart and floods his veins. It’s just, he didn't count on the one thing Harry would need protecting from would be himself.</p><p>(Harry and Louis are in love, and they are probably soul mates. They just can’t be bond mates because despite the undeniable pull, it's them against the world.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be hurt from the heat (running from the heat)

**Author's Note:**

> This summary isn't the greatest (as in descriptiveness, it's vague I know) it's just general canon divergence sort of thing (the time frame is late 2011) and all that comes with that. 
> 
> All A/B/O things are quite typical. If you are uncertain of this trope/genre the fanlore page and definitions is a good place to start. Mates and soul mates are a big thing in this work though, that might not be typical of other A/B/O works I'm not sure I've just taken one thing I quite like and developed it.
> 
> (Also IMPORTANT: people sometimes have issues with consent and A/B/O, I've been super careful here so I haven't tagged dub-con or anything because I really don't think it is however if you are like wait hold up please leave a comment, I'll add the tags. It's just one of the major things I've repeated over and over again in the plot and dialogue is the importance of Harry's consent and both Harry and Louis' mutual agreement and partnership in everything (and the problems when you can't find a mutual ground), because I personally don't like the blurred line that comes with this genre sometimes)
> 
> Also time frames jump in a few scenes (beware!)
> 
> AND thank you to anyone that patted me on the back, told me to write, or even just anyone who inspired this work (Eg: anyone else who has written the very few Omega Harry fics in the fandom, because there are seriously like five? I love each and everyone of these works and I hope this one can stand proudly against them and maybe inspire more hint hint)
> 
> Title: Haim - Go Slow

The moment Louis met Harry he knew. Like a key in a lock, or the last piece of the jigsaw. 

He didn’t know anything about the boy but he was certain this was _his_ boy, despite the fact that he had to be reminded plenty of times things don’t happen like they do in films or books.

He fell in love with the boy with the shiny bright eyes and the sunshine smiles before he even knew if fate, genetics and destiny were on his side.

It turned out in the end, they were, mostly.

.

“You have to stop doing that,” Louis says, his chest moving up and down with each deep breath he takes, jostling Harry’s head rhythmically. Harry likes the simple comfort of being rocked back and forth. It makes him feel smaller than he is. The statement is vague and he could be referring to any one thing that happened during their quick and heated encounter.

Harry burrows his head toward Louis in an effort to hide himself. It could mean anything, but he knows exactly what it means, without thought and without a doubt.

“I know,” Harry murmurs into his chest, his hand creeping up to grip at his rib cage. “I know,” he repeats, before closing his eyes and giving into his desire to almost purr toward his source of heat, curling in on himself and making it his home.

He does know. That’s the thing.

“It’s only because I love you,” Louis says. He brushes Harry’s hair from his forehead. It’s his voice and it sends a spark up Harry’s spine. Harry knows he has to believe it. It’s all he’s got.

.

Nobody flat out hands Louis a form or makes him sign a sheet saying no. It’s not blunt and forceful, you can’t get away with that type of treatment in modern society. People have rights and lawyers and money.

Instead they sat him down at a long table without Harry by his side. The suits and folders and cold stares topped with warm smiles laid it out clearly.

Harry and Louis weren’t as secretive as they had hoped on the show. It was clear they knew. But it was more evident, they knew and they wouldn’t turn a blind eye anymore.

“We just want to talk to you Louis,” the woman with the black ponytail and glasses started casually. She was pure alpha and it was funny to Louis how she thought she could speak to him in a particular way to get his attention. He was a pure alpha, almost fully grown, it did nothing but aggravate him. He was not some undeveloped child uncertain of his power hiding within the shell of himself.

He thinks, that actually might be the problem here. They aren’t dealing with children (despite the fact that they seem to think so).

“If you’ve got to talk to me about what I think you want to, you ought to do it in front of Harry also,” Louis replied, hand clenched on the white table top.

They tittered together, rolled eyes and murmurs of secrets. “We’ve already talked to Harry,” the same woman replies. She is less dominant this time, Louis voice must have assured her she will be doing nothing but picking fights. He falters for a second in that thought, _Harry_.

He hopes Harry wasn’t in here alone. That wouldn’t be allowed. That shouldn’t be allowed. It ruptures something in him, the deep protective side he is so desperately trying to hide from himself, Harry and the world. It’s just – the thought- even the idea of Harry being alone here, vulnerable to manipulation and power trips makes Louis need to scratch at his palms.

“Louis,” she repeats. “We know you plan on moving in together,” she says like it’s common knowledge, it isn’t. It’s their thing, not something for the whole world to go on about. “That isn’t going to be possible.”

“You can’t tell us what we can and can’t do,” Louis spits.

She sighs. “Just as I thought,” she says to the man next to her, looking up at him as if she pities his role.

“Louis,” he says. He is softer, maybe a beta. Louis will listen to him better because he’ll be less of a challenge to his authority. “Both you and Harry don’t seem to see the danger you are both putting yourselves into here. This isn’t a game. This is your lives, there are grave consequences and repercussions of-“

“Of what?” Louis shouts, “Living together in a flat?”

“No. Of sharing communal domestic spaces as an omega and alpha both unbonded and engaging in sexual behaviours,” he says calmly, trying to sedate Louis. “Do you want to bond him Louis?”

The room seems a lot smaller now and his palms seem a lot bigger, almost like they don’t belong at the ends of his hands.

“No,” Louis bites.

He hates himself. He would never say that to Harry, never to his face, it cuts every nerve ending in his body. And the mere thought of it denies all his instinct.

He wants’ nothing more than to fulfil his want and need. He craves nothing less than to mark Harry, to bond him and to claim him and to achieve exactly what he knows Harry whispers about late at night into his ear. It is ingrained in him, as has been since he locked eyes with him for the first time.

They must know he is lying but then again, they must know he isn’t stupid either. He can’t risk anything for the band and if this is what they are saying he doesn’t have a choice. He has his four best mates to protect. He can’t be the one to ruin this all before it starts.

He can’t ruin Harry either. It’s strange how the only thing that over powers his need to take Harry as his own, is his need to protect him at all costs, even from himself.

“It’s not that we don’t want you bonded,” he says calmly. “But even if Harry was to openly discuss being an omega, than that _wouldn’t_ be the best option, we need you both open and available.”

Louis tries to zone out. He can’t handle this. The fan that keeps on spinning on the ceiling looks a bit like a blade they are holding over his head.

“Bonding is an adult concept,” they say condescendingly. Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit. “You are both so young,” she says trying to reach for Louis’ hand, “The pressures and emotions that come with it are far too burdening, handling finding a mate and then as an alpha caring for that mate are something huge to carry.”

“It’s alright if you conceal the relationship, we understand a need to explore and move from partner to partner. That is healthy alpha behaviours we want to encourage here. It’s very clear though that bonding means both feelings and attachment getting more intense. Those feelings you feel faintly now? They triple in size, you can feel your mates warmth and can know their emotion by engaging together. Separation becomes almost impossible, and with you both having commitments to work this is terrible.”

Louis tries his best not to throw up.  

.

When Harry met Louis he bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders when the rest of the boys had asked him his shown gender. He has kissed Louis in a broom closet and told him the truth, he was pretty sure he was an omega. At least that is what the doctor thought he tacked on the end with ruby red cheeks.

Not even a year later you wouldn’t recognise the boy who didn’t want to talk about it and spoke of it like if he shut it away it might never reach him. He was different now, in a better way, he wore it like a badge as he grew into it.

Harry arches his back off the mattress to the point where his heels dig into the comforter and push it further down the bed until it slides off and onto the floor.

“Fuck, fuck fuck-“ Harry pants, his eyes on the ceiling and his chest rising and falling rapidly. Louis has never felt so proud than when he gets to watch him fall apart, under his every own fingers, mouth and handy work.

He hums and lifts his head up, as if asking a question with the slight tilt of his head. He licks his bottom lip just to drive him crazy.

“Fuck me,” Harry says nodding, looking down the bed at Louis and spreading his legs wider. And wider again.

Louis licks his lips showingly, repeating the action to drive him insane and Harry groans, whining and shutting his eyes, another, “Fuck me. Please,” escaping his mouth as his hips jump up.

Louis isn’t a tease, so he nods quickly, “Alright darling,” before taking his thumb and reaching into the band to quickly rid Harry of his soft pink underwear. He knows he has ruined them, not only has be gotten spit all over them and through the lace, but Harry has soaked them completely. They are heady and smell heavenly, Louis would do anything to savour it and bottle it up. That was the point Louis thinks, he likes nothing more than teasing his boy with gentle teasing touches. There is nothing like literally burying his face between his legs both for Harry's pleasure, and Louis' own. 

He doesn’t think anything, in the entire world, is as sweet as Harry. Nothing compares.

He pulls them down his slender pale thighs in one fluid motion, as soon as they are off and Harry’s pale legs are freed he parts them as wide as he can. When Louis rids himself of the panties and his hands are free he attaches them back where they rightfully belong, on Harry’s silky soft thighs.

“Hurry up,” Harry whimpers. (Harry gets like this, Louis notes with an arch of his brows. So tempting to the point where Louis knows he is just edging him on. Asking him to spank him or grab the panties back and stuff him full. He likes standing on the edge of what could be, slowly tempting them both to move closer to the fall.)

Louis shushes him instead by kissing him again and letting his fingers wander just a tiny bit, to thread between his thighs and tease at his rim. He is so soft, open and wet from him that Louis can’t help but dip a finger in gently just to tease a moan out of him. He pulls it out just as fast, making sure he leaves a reminder of the pleasure. The way he completely by passes his cock is not forgotten by Harry.

“You want me to fuck you?” Louis says pulling his mouth away from Harry’s cherry red lips and pressing their foreheads together. Harry almost hiccups as he tries to keep his eyes open and stops the silly noises escaping from his tongue.

“Hmm?” Louis hums, rutting down once then twice against Harry, pushing him further into the bed so it dips and creaks. The hardness of both of them edges against each other for a fleeting moment. One wandering hand grips at his forearm while the other creeps back down to tease him again. God, he just keeps leaking.

“Yes,” Harry says, as his eyes flutter shut again. “Please,” he tacks on again, ever so sweet and polite like he can't help it. Such a good boy. 

Louis wants to drag this on forever but he is so weak himself. He is so hard and even looking at Harry’s blown out eyes and flushed expression he feels like he needs to get a hand on himself or something or he might die. That might just be the way Louis can feel every part of Harry all over him and wrecking havoc with his senses. Every time Harry pants harder Louis feels it like a heady blanket wrapping around himself, fogging his mind and driving him toward the boarders he knows he can’t cross.

He is just so sweet and so good and his. 

“Yeah babe,” he almost whispers, sitting back to hike Harry’s legs up around his waist and toward his shoulders. “I’ll fuck you good,” he reminds him, like a promise. “Hard and good.”

If Louis was stupid he would just do it. But he isn’t, he lifts on hand up to grab a condom from the nightstand. He doesn’t trust himself and he doesn’t trust Harry. It's the worst and best way to put it. 

He especially doesn’t trust Harry, with the way he has being baring his neck for the last ten minutes, the way he pushes Louis mouth toward it and the way Louis knows for certain he will start babbling in spite of himself. (Or the way Harry huffs with arms folded, “I _do_ take my suppressants and reppressants, you want to watch?” but Louis needs to protect Harry from himself.)

“No,” Harry pouts, watching Louis put it on. Louis kisses the side of his mouth, “You’ll be alright.”

“I want your knot so bad,” he hiccups as his eyes water, while Louis takes his legs again. “So so bad. Please. I’ll be good, your good boy.”

“Hey, hey-“ Louis says, stopping his movement and looking down at his boy. He physically has to stop himself from mentally associating Harry with the word mate. One day he is going to fuck up, and say it out loud. And then he really will have trouble.

“You’ll still get it, don’t be silly,” he reminds, with soothing touches up and down his thighs. That isn’t what Harry means or wants though and his pout is a firm reminder.

Louis doesn’t want to have that conversation now.

He can’t not use protection. He doesn’t trust either of them, because one mistake and he will bring an angry heat on in a matter of seconds. And if he were to – Harry, despite all he protests and argues, isn’t ready for a baby. Let alone, a mate. He isn't fucking _this_ up and he isn't fucking him up.

He threads their fingers together next to Harry’s head, his brown halo spreading out against the white pillows, as he guides himself in, pushing against the tight resistance. Harry’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth forms a small circular shape before breaking out into the smallest grin. Louis bottoms out and holds it there waiting for a sign from his baby to move. 

“I’m good. Move,” Harry pants quickly. He opens his eyes and turns his head to the side. His neck lays pure white and clean, unmarked and ready, tempting Louis. It’s so pale he can map out a vein curving downward. It flickers and pulses. 

He wants it so bad. He wants to let himself take over, bite down and mark Harry like he has wanted to do now for almost a year. He wants to bond him as his own, knot him again and again, fill him up and everything that comes with bond mates so badly. It fogs his mind as he pulls out for the first time and slams back in.

Louis doesn’t take his eyes off the spot. His mouth waters and his forehead aches.

He wraps Harry’s legs up and keeps moving his hips faster. He knows Harry likes it rough and fast so he doesn’t give any warm up time, he just moves. He is warm, wet and tight like always and Louis does zone in on the intense pleasure he gets but something else is sending his mind off and pulling him deeper toward the point of no return. It's all white noise. 

Louis really wants to keep Harry. For life.

He isn’t even listening to Harry’s noises or watching the way his curls bounce against the pillow, or watching his fingers slowly rub against his nipples. He is dead set.

“Please,” Harry whines. Louis doesn’t hear it.

“Just do it,” he continues. “I want to be yours, please.”

It is probably the words that break him out of his trance or the way he is getting awfully close to climaxing or the drip of sweat that rolls down his back. But he can see Harry clearly now.

“Please. I’m yours. Please. Take me,” Harry moans, lifting his fingers to claw at his neck. A little sob escapes his mouth.

Louis shouldn’t probably move, or inch any closer to the gift Harry is offering, tempted by its smell, but he can’t watch him like this. He dips down to kiss him softly, untangling their intertwined fingers to reach down and grab at his cock. It’s probably painfully hard but Louis knows he doesn’t like coming without permission or reward.

“You’re mine,” Louis kisses against his wet cheek, stroking him up and down in time with his thrusts. He can feel himself edging closer, expanding to connect them.

“No,” Harry replies, his eyes squeezed shut. “I’m not.”

Louis can feel his knot forming, probably from now being so close to the one place he wants to go, so close to Harry’s own release, and so sweet and tempting. It floods his veins and he knows he is about to come.

“Come,” Louis says, thumbing at the slit of Harry’s cock and pulling him forward before himself. Harry shakes his head, before arching off the bed, into Louis arms and coming over his hand with a cry.

He grips Louis like a vice and his scent only pumps stronger as he comes and falls back into the bed. Louis can’t help but follow him, thrusting once and twice before he stops himself. He doesn’t want to hurt Harry. He feels them tied together as he releases himself, gripping against Harry’s ribcage and hips so tight, he will be left with reminders tomorrow.

Like always, Harry is pretty useless. He’s just a floppy mess of limbs and gooey smiles, a stark contrast to the boy who created his red rimmed eyes and a nasty scratch on his throat. Louis cuddles him against his chest, making sure he is comfortable and has room to stretch if needed. He frowns at the tiny mark before dipping down to peck at it. It’s small but red and sharp.  

He pulls back, but not before Harry clenches against him and lets out a deep sigh of contentment.

They have to stop playing with fire, Louis thinks, they have to stop walking this line because someone is going to get burned.

.

“I don’t get it,” Zayn says throwing his crust back into the pizza box. Louis doesn’t understand either, crusts are the best part, what a waste.

Louis came with peace offerings and bartering objects to buy this deep and meaningful conversation however, so he is going to use it to the best of his advantage. Because on any other time he would agree that he didn’t get it either and continue eating his pizza. But that sort of complacency led him here and hasn’t been doing so well as of late.

“It’s just been getting worse,” Louis replies instead. Zayn bunches his eyebrows together like he wasn’t expecting it.

Louis really doesn’t want to talk about the intricate details of his sex life but if he ought to have to share with anyone Zayn probably is the best bet here. Liam would lecture. Niall would laugh. Zayn will be honest. And anyone else just wouldn’t feel right.

The problem is he just gets a twinge of pain when he has to speak about the Harry that only he gets to see out loud to someone else. It’s a thing he chooses to ignore. It’s best to not dwell and force his head into overdrive.

“He has always been Harry, like affectionate and _Harry_ \- I don’t want to sound like a prick, but you know?”

Zayn tilts his head biting another piece. “You can say it,” he mumbles through it.

“Omegaish,” Louis says casting his eyes down. “I don’t mean to be stereotypical,” he tacks on. He really doesn’t. He hates it when people put the alpha sticker on him. Slam a door. Alpha. Raise your voice. Alpha. Show any sign of weakness. I thought you were an alpha?

It’s just as annoying pegging the opposite on someone. But what else is he supposed to say or related this to?

“Well, I hate to break it you but he is-“

“I know,” Louis says rolling his eyes. “But thanks for the heads up.”

“Anytime,” Zayn replies, throwing another crust into the box and then turning toward him. He finally gives Louis his full attention and big eyes that seem to be comprehending the seriousness of this talk.

“He has been so much _more_ lately, I don’t know what to do-“

“Give me an example,” he asks raising his hand, “I’ve slept with plenty of omegas but I don’t really think I know what you mean.”

Louis doesn’t really want to share but he knows he can’t carry all of this on his own. It takes a bit of work to make his tongue work and not stick to the roof of his mouth.  It’s a lot more real saying something out loud than keeping it locked up in your head. “He wants to bond. He wants to be my mate.”

Zayn’s eyebrows shoot up. “You mean like he let it slip out in bed?” he asks.

Not quite. “More like every time in bed.”

Zayn’s eyes have almost doubled in size and he slinks back down into the pillows on the sofa. He contemplates for a moment. “What are you going to do?”

Louis must take a second too long to answer or maybe it’s his face that gives it away. But Zayn quickly turns to look at him. “Do you want to?” he almost whispers, afraid he will offend. Which, yeah, that should offend. Shouldn’t it?

Louis knows exactly where this comes from. The same place it came from deep down in the higher ups. They are young. It’s dangerous territory. It’s foolish to think Zayn would have a different view.

“Yes,” Louis says against his better judgement. But he can only be honest here. He shuts his eyes closed as Zayn lets out a deep breath.

“You know my friend back home, he accidentally bonded with this girl. I don’t have a clue how you _accidentally_ do that but next thing they’re breaking up – he barely knows his girl, you can’t be mates like that. He can’t deal with it, she can’t either, not when they were definitely not matched. Next thing, he moves away she meets his bloke and he wants her, can’t have her and guess who ends up in hospital? That isn’t even the end, the legal battles these two have to go through now and the medical bills. You know how much that shit costs? Plus they won’t ever be the same,” he says quickly. He stops and watches Louis when he has finished before adding on, “You can’t be the same after it.”

What he means is you will never love another person properly. Maybe Louis doesn’t want to love anyone but Harry. Is that so wrong?

“It’s not like that,” Louis frowns.

It really isn’t, this isn’t some one night stand at a party. This is Harry, who he has been with for over a year now. They spend almost all their time together. It’s who he lives with against his better judgement, who he runs baths for and burns toast for. And despite all of this he never gets tired or sick of him.

“Look,” Louis continues, “I was advised strongly not to move in with him, but we did. And now it’s getting worse.”

Zayn doesn’t look like he is being judgemental as he listens, rather, he looks like he is trying his best to remain neutral for Louis’ own benefit. Despite what he said, he cares for both of these boys, he wants to trust them too.  

“It’s not just Harry, it’s me. I think about it all of the time. The only thing that stops me is my need to protect him _from me_.”

“He isn’t the sixteen year old who has never had a heat before Louis,” Zayn says quiet now, as he grabs a cigarette from a flimsy box. “He is the seventeen and a half year old, _you_ took through his first heat, and _you_ live with.”

Louis bites his tongue and tastes blood. “I thought maybe it might have been a soul thing.”

Zayn stops his hands from moving but doesn’t turn his head to look at Louis, he stays still and silent. Louis knows how stupid and innocent he sounds.

“Louis,” he says calmly. “Listen to me, as your friend. If you bond with each other what are you going to do? I bet he already aches for a child-“

Zayn says it so gently. Louis fixes he gaze on the black television screen that reflects his image back at him. Fuck.

“- that only gets more with time, and doubles if you have a mate who won’t give it to you, fuck his fertility rates would go out the roof. Like that’s great, he’ll get pregnant without you even trying. You are both halfway across the country or globe to each other half the time. And if you are together people are physically separating you two. It doesn’t work that way, do you know the pain he would go through if he had a heat without you, his mate?”

Louis knows. That is why he is trying not to be selfish.

“Every feeling you feel now, double it and then double it again for him,” he finishes quietly. He finally flicks his lighter on and lights it up.

Louis wants to crawl into a ball. He knows all of these things. Yet here he sits feeling like the most selfish person in the world because it doesn’t change a thing. “I just thought,” he stutters. “Why is this constantly plaguing me then?”

Zayn shrugs. “I guess maybe it’s just what happens when you take someone through their first heat. Young love innit.”

Louis doesn’t think he quite agrees. He takes the last slice and makes up a sad excuse as to why he has to go home. He feels more confused and childish than ever.

.

Harry presses one palm flat against Louis chest and uses the other one to grab at his cock behind him. He rises up onto his knees and presses the blunt head against his rim. He tries desperately not to move too quickly or ruin the feeling he savours, but he gives in. Louis knows the feeling.

He sinks down quickly letting it stretch him wide and deep in quick fluid motion. Just the way he has grown to love. Louis can’t help but look up at him in awe. He really is a sight.

Harry has this beautiful glow and shine that comes with his flushed red cheeks and cherry lips. The light from the ceiling makes his hair look almost halo like. But the best part about Harry, the part he loves the most, is the pale white dip of his neck as he lets his head fall against his shoulder in pleasure.

“So good, so big,” he mumbles as he gets stretched to his max, sitting fully on Louis’ cock and taking his hands and placing them on his thighs to balance himself out as he tries desperately to get used to the stretch that pulls him in two.

“Fuck baby,” Louis says, reaching up to palm at Harry’s dip of a waist just the way he likes. Harry preens. “You’re perfect. So gorgeous here sitting on my cock.”

As a thank you for the compliment Harry raises up on his knees and drops, a harsh gasp escapes from him and Louis takes both his hands to steady his hips. “You’ve got it,” Louis praises.

Harry repeats the action with more gusto and precision, dropping quicker and making Louis feel the friction he craves as he tries desperately to aim for his spot. Normally he would make Harry wait and go slower, but he can feel their desperation in the air and radiating off Harry’s skin.

“So full of you,” Harry whines. “All of you.”

Louis hitches his own hips up so they meet in the middle and Harry gets louder, obviously incher closer to intense pleasure if his hardness is anything to go by. Louis thinks he is hitting Harry right where he wants it now. It’s so wet and fluid that he can’t help but take a finger to tease him around his rim to get a sound out of him.

“Fuck,” he swears. Louis can’t help the smug face he pulls as he watches him come undone.

Harry carefully takes Louis hand and moves it from his hip toward his stomach laying it flat. Louis is too caught up in watching Harry ride him expertly and moving his own hips to notice anything but the movement. He keeps rocking him up and down rhythmically.

“So full,” Harry says pressing Louis hand down so that when Harry drops he feels the movement of his ever growing cock inside him. It makes Harry’s tiny little body contract outward. It’s probably the hottest thing Louis has ever felt before, being able to feel himself from the inside out taking him again and again as his own. “All for you.”

“Baby,” Louis says affectionately. It comes out so soft and tender. He doesn’t hear his words though too fogged up with lust at the way he can feel himself in his boy.

Harry cries out desperately. “Yes,” he says riding Louis faster and faster. “Full of your baby.”

That isn’t what Louis meant, yet the thought is like a stab. He tries to fight it off but whines a low, “Fuck,” under his breath.

“Right here,” Harry says between incomprehensible words. He smoothes his palm over his stomach spreading his fingers wide and pushing Louis hand down hard.

“You’re doing so good,” Louis replies. He keeps his thrusts short and sharp trying to push Harry over the edge before his own release. He wants to reach up to give him a hand but knows Harry too well to be able to recognize he wants to come of Louis’ cock and that alone.

“Holding your baby so good,” Harry says squeezing his eyes shut and clenching down on Louis completely.

Louis watches him come, still frantically riding, his floppy hair jumping about as he paints his stomach and his flat palm. “Yeah baby, one day,” he soothes.

.

Louis doesn’t let Harry fall asleep stuck to his chest. He gathers up his shaking limbs and gets him into the bathroom without saying a word. He follows his deep instinct and does what he thinks is best without second thought or stupid compromise. Harry’s dream like state will do that to him. He lets their fingers remain linked together as he shuffles around to run a bath filled with warm, not too hot, just perfect the way he likes, water.

Harry’s thumb draws a pattern on the back of Louis hand as their palms lay against his thigh and he watches him scurry about.

He pours Harry’s favourite rose sea salts into the bath and helps him too his feet again, pulling him up and away from his seat on the edge. He dips his toes into the water that Louis tested with his hand. Harry settles down into the pink waters without complaint, but rather with eyes filled to the brim with love and adoration.

He looks up at Louis who crouches onto his knees by the side, watching him carefully like he could break at any moment. “Come in,” he says, patting the water next to him offering it up. Their bath is quite massive. Their entire flat is quite fancy and huge to be entirely honest. It’s not something he is quite used to yet.

“Please,” Harry says reaching out his palm to cup Louis’ cheek.

He gives in and gets up. He climbs in behind Harry, all too familiar with the knowledge that this is his favourite position, and they settle together.

Louis can still feel Harry’s heart thumping against his rib cage and his body working in overtime. It sends all of Louis’ senses into frenzy he has grown to like more than resent. Harry smells sweet like normal, but as Louis draws him near he settles. Maybe it is the way in which when they are close, and they combine, their bodies, minds and smells merge into something that soothes them both. Or maybe having Louis close rids Harry’s mind of his fear of losing him.

Harry sighs and drops his head against Louis shoulder, his back pressed to his chest and their hearts beating as one.

“Are you hungry?” Louis murmurs, pushing his sweaty fringe off his face so his curls don’t bother him. Harry blinks up at him.

“Not right now.”

Louis takes it as he is settled right now and doesn’t want Louis leaving him for a second at most. He pecks his puckered lips in reply, feeding him in that sense.

“I’d never hurt you,” Louis says without thought. It’s true and he just needs to say it for some reason. It can’t remain sitting beneath his tongue.

Harry’s forehead wrinkles and his brows knit together. “Why do you say that?”

“Because it’s true,” Louis answers as he scoops some water in his palms to wet Harry’s hair. It’s not meant for a distraction for Harry, but rather himself, he doesn’t know what to do with his hands all of a sudden. And caring for Harry seems to do the trick and clear his thoughts.

Harry huffs. “I trust you. With my life,” he says, with a steady voice that leaves no room for doubt. “I can’t explain it, it’s a bit silly isn’t it.”

Harry grabs Louis hand stopping its movement and holds their linked fingers against his chest, right where his thumping heart is.

“It’s like you’re my mate, even though you aren’t.”

His voice leaks honesty and clarity that Louis can’t explain. Harry doesn’t fault one bit and his eyes remain their ever present deep green. Louis opens his mouth to protest but Harry shakes his head, his wet hair pushed away from his forehead. “I know,” he reasons, ignoring Louis and what he wanted to say.

“I love you so much,” Louis says instead. “I want to give you everything in the world.”

He means it, all of it. He would give him whatever he needed and wanted. And more too.

“But,” he continues, Harry’s shoulders tensing, “I need to protect you, always.”

That is the loophole. Harry’s happiness and wellbeing depend on it, Louis can’t explain it. He values that above all else. It is engrained into him, nothing else matters, protecting Harry at all costs is what pumps his heart and floods his veins. It’s just, he didn’t count on the one thing Harry would need protecting from would be himself.

Life is cruel like that.

“You’ve got your priorities all messed up,” Harry, coming back to himself now, mumbles. Louis can tell because his cheeks aren’t so rosy and he will be entirely honest with Louis now.  “You’ve got to let me make my own choices.”

Louis agrees. But it is different. “I’m not taking your choice away, I’m simply using mine. This isn’t a one way street.”

It’s not and that is the problem with relationships, especially relationships crafted with a careful balance of alpha and omega. Harry is right, Louis has to let him make his own choices but Harry also has to let Louis do the same. And _this_ , this isn’t really even up to them at all. If he could he would, but he can’t. He wants to so badly it hurts, all the time. It aches when he wakes up and when he falls asleep and every waking moment in between.

It’s not a one way street. It isn’t even a two way street anymore. It’s them against the world.

Harry tries to pull away from Louis by sitting up further in the tub, his head now bent and his body restricting itself like it always does when they talk like this.

“Hey,” Louis says softer now, laying a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back. He comes easy. “Kitten, darling don’t pull away.”

Harry lies against his chest again and Louis wraps his arms around his chest so they are joined as one in a backwards hug. The water is cooling they need the shared body heat.

“Explain it,” Harry whispers.

This always ends badly.

“I love you too much to let you have a less than perfect bond mate,” he says with a kiss to his forehead and cheek and jaw line. “You deserve-“

“We deserve,” Harry corrects.

“We deserve more than creating something that we know we can’t nurture. It would be like buying a pot plant only to forget to feed it, to leave it for a week or worse drown it in water. I can’t promise you forever, well I can just not the forever you deserve-“

“But what if I don’t care? What if it is what I want?”

“I’m not going to being a terrible bond mate Harry,” Louis snaps, just slightly.

Harry pulls away again, letting go of his arms and turns around so they are facing each other. His eyes are filled to the brim. “I know your parents messed up and I know it hurt you, I know. But please, I know us. I know you and I love you.”

Louis closes his eyes because it hurts and it is right there, in his face and confronting his gritty inner self. “We are so young, we’re children-“

“The fuck we aren’t,” Harry replies. He doesn’t flinch even though Louis knows any other omega would have. It’s a soul mate thing his mind thinks, must be one of those unexplainable things between them. “It’s different,” he whispers.

“You can’t handle it,” he says, regretfully. Harry’s cheeks flood red. “It’s a burden, it only means this gets more intense. We won’t be able to be separated because if we are you’ll rip your hair out-“

“We’ll adapt, we always do.”

It’s different this time.

“Harry,” he says solemnly. He doesn’t mean it and for it to come out so demanding but Harry pulls back further and pales.

“Don’t,” he says putting distance between them. “Don’t patronise me.”

Louis frowns, “Hey, don’t act like I am the bad guy here.”

“How can you act like this? You’re acting like you are the victim!” he replies, raising his voice.

“Don’t you think maybe we both are here?”

“No,” Harry replies, his bottom lip trembling, “Because you don’t want it, you don’t want what I want.”

It hits Louis sort of like a punch to the throat. He can’t speak or breathe. He reaches out a hand instead, tangling their fingers again across the water. “That’s not true,” he tries to say, it comes out more broken and quiet than he intended. “Hey,” he reasons, trying to get Harry to stop looking at the ground and make eye contact again.

“You are the most important thing that has ever happened to me. I’ve got to protect you with my life-“

“Even if it’s from us,” Harry murmurs, finishing it off because he knows it so well.

.

Biologically omega’s are born with a need for another that lays deep beneath the surface. It inches closer every time they grow until it’s there manifesting in the form of a heat, burning them from the inside out with the mental and physical ache to be connected and soothed.

Alpha’s aren’t. They grow and grow until they come of age and they are free from shackles or restraint. The alpha doesn’t need and want until they are far from fully grown, they mature in adulthood not adolescence.  And they have choice that they can abuse or work to their own advantage. The only time the alpha gives this up is if they draw near to a counterpart that pluses need and want.

It’s a soul mate thing, the experts say. It’s not biologically sound for an alpha, to crave like an omega, rather it’s something developed and created by a mix. It’s a connected you can’t help. It is the perfect blending of all of the things that are supposed to go right, the cocktail mix of love, dependency and need. It’s a seesaw of a partnership, perfectly balanced to pull two bodies together, like no other.

It doesn’t make sense either way Louis thinks. It’s a bullshit system if you ask him.

If he didn’t care he would do it. He would have bitten Harry in their bunk bed cornered in the X Factor house without a thought or care. It would have been done and dusted. Instead he wanted and resisted. He cared too much, he tied himself emotionally before the boy even talked.

He could have done it when Harry asked for the first time, a shaky breathless plea that sent his heart into overdrive. He could have taken it and claimed him in every single way but he walked away with an apology.

Harry smells like roses and his head rests on Louis chest, his giant hands curled up into fists that press against his rib cage. Louis watches the ceiling and feels every puff of his exhaling breath against his skin.

It’s then, somewhere between dusk and dawn that he admits it to himself. It’s a soul mate thing, and it always has been. This entire thing, this Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry thing is more than he ever bargained for but he knew it all this time. And he doesn’t know why he has been lying to himself so much about it.

.

They’re out celebrating (god knows what, there are too many things to celebrate in their lives as of late) in a bar somewhere deep in London. Harry can’t keep his, I can’t drink I’m still seventeen, pout off his face. It’s a good thing Louis keeps sneaking them to him with a wink and a disapproving look from their security guards.

It’s between Niall singing drunkenly and Liam stopping Louis and Zayn’s attempt at a body shot that things start changing. He can feel it within the air and it radiates off Harry despite his knowledge. He twirls the blue umbrella in his drink without a care but Louis senses something deeper.

“Hey, you alright?” Louis asks, with a tentative hand on Harry’s shoulder curling his fingers in to rub against his jumper. Harry, who was bopping his head along to the music, looks up with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I’m having fun,” he smiles back, dipping his head down to suck at the straw of his totally non alcoholic cocktail.

Louis believes him but for some reason feels on edge. He rubs at his shoulder again before letting go with a wink.

It plagues him for another few minutes. He can’t concentrate on what Zayn is saying or what Liam is laughing about because his forehead feels like it is pounding. He turns again, ignoring the boys in front of him and scans the room.

It’s then that he spots them. It’s just a couple of guys, big men, a lot bigger than he is or ever will be. But they are standing at the bar just watching Harry with careful eyes between them. Louis’ fists tighten. He doesn’t like this at all and he is surprised he didn’t notice it earlier, obviously his body was trying to warn him he just didn’t take the bait.

Harry can’t see them as he talks with Zayn in their booth, but he is on the end and Louis slides in next to him before he can think. He places a protective arm around his shoulders and twists his body so he is shielded.

Harry turns his head slightly so see who is draping themselves over him and smiles when he realises its Louis. Maybe he is a bit more of on edge than Louis realised.

“You probably shouldn’t do that,” he says.

Louis shrugs. “There are a lot of things I ought not to do. You aren’t one of them.”

Harry chuckles, “I actually think I’m the number one thing you aren’t supposed to do but alright.”

“No one is watching anyway,” he replies, it’s a bit of a lie but he’ll live with it.

They forget about it but the ache doesn’t go away. It just settles beneath Louis’ skin. They don’t stop watching with careful eyes the beautiful young omega despite the fact that he is surrounded not only by the rest of the boys but their guards and the rest of the crew.

It’s when they approach Harry at the bar that Louis sees flashes of red.

“Between me and you we both know who and what you are,” the dark haired male says leaning down to talk to Harry privately as he pushes his back against the bar. Not many people would be able to hear it but Louis can, he can also feel Harry’s body retract away.

He is there in an instant. He knew it was a bad idea to let him grab a glass of water.

“Leave him alone,” Louis says, deep and throaty, every echo of what he can be. It’s not something he uses to his full advantage a lot, in fact, he only ever recalls using it in defence of Harry.

The guy and his counterparts look at him weary. One of them even eyeing down Harry’s neck to spot a mark or some sort of claim.

“This one’s yours?”

Louis wishes he could say yes. “Not quite.”

They smirk back at him before reaching out toward Harry again. “He’s fair game then.”

Louis growls. He’s never done that before. He throws himself between Harry and the strangers without thought of protecting his image or the band’s name. But before he can flinch again someone else is breaking the group apart.

Paul wearily pushes Harry away from the group with a powerful, “I wouldn’t do that,” to the men who challenge him, “Besides he isn’t even legal,” he spits out, like they should be ashamed of themselves. Louis knows they are the types that wouldn’t be, but it ought to remind them they are playing with fire.

.

“I could have killed them,” Louis growls, pacing back and forth their living room, dragging his feet along the ground. His knuckles are red despite the fact that he didn’t get to use them. “I would’ve if they touched you again.”

Harry curls up on himself on the sofa. He doesn’t want to feel like this is his fault but for some reason it does. He normally can lay low, he never attracts unwanted attention from hungry alpha’s or greedy men. He knows it isn’t his fault. But he can’t help the nagging voice in his head telling him he has done wrong. He doesn’t like the way Louis is breathing so heavy now and acting erratic, ever since the incident and after they left the club in a hurry he hasn’t stopped.

It’s almost like how he acts when-

“Lou,” Harry whines. He wants to be covered, desperately. “Louis,” he repeats.

Louis stops pacing and runs a hand through his fringe. He walks to a window and double checks it’s closed. He really is acting erratic now.

“I think I might be getting my heat,” Harry says, pressing a flat palm to his forehead. Sure enough, he is heating up. This is bad.

Louis turns toward him quick. “What?”

Shit. Fuck. He can feel it now.

Harry nods. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“But-“ Louis says rushing toward him and crouching down. Harry’s forehead his shiny and his eyes wide. He isn’t a mess, but he is well on his way.

This isn’t supposed to happen. He is on a good dosage of doctor subscribed represents and suppressants that prevents this happening. He promises he takes them as well, he never lies.

Harry shakes his head. “They’ve gotten too weak,” he sobs now, he motions between them, “This, you’ve – gotten me too strong. It’s too much, I can’t.”

“Hey,” he says softly pulling him toward his chest. He’s warm and it spreads through Louis arms to his chest heating him up.

“We should’ve listened,” he mumbles against Louis’ collar.

The truth is there are a lot of things they should have done, could’ve done or would’ve done differently. It doesn’t change anything, and it won’t change anything. The future is inevitable. That is the only thing Louis can think as he picks him up bridal style and carries him through their flat.

He can try and fix one thing by avoiding another, but like a leak in a roof or a crack in glass it just keeps on spreading, inching closer to collapsing. You can save him one way but eventually that is going to cause him harm as well. You can be the hero but even the hero has to sacrifice. The reality is no one comes out unharmed or unscathed. Love and life get everyone in the end.

The boy in his arms is just shy of eighteen and yet he is thinking all these morbid thoughts. Youth is meant to be beautiful right? Louis feels like someone told him a fib somewhere along the line, adolescence is gritty on the surface. He doesn’t like the way it taints the innocence of the boy he would give everything to.

Maybe that is the problem. He has always been a bit of a Peter Pan. Louis thinks he sort of hates himself a bit for forgetting that. Somewhere in the last year between the shows and spotlight, the contracts and this boy he left it behind. He’s a sell out. Not a real boy who will never grow up. He wants it. He’s Wendy after all. He wants the house and the family and the ground.

There isn’t any shame in that.

.

Harry falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. It’s good because it means he can snooze it out a bit. It’s not that great for Louis who has to sit back and suffer.

It eats away at his skin no matter where he goes like it wants to claw at his lungs to reach his heart. Then it can knock on its door asking, politely of course, “Can I come in and make myself at home? And then can I stay forever?”

When Harry was sixteen he kissed Louis in a broom closet and told him he was an omega. Louis kissed him again and said, “Good, because I like you quite a lot and even if you weren’t it doesn’t seem like it would matter.”

Of course, it does matter.

.

They were in Harry’s bedroom the first time he mentioned it, a Lord of the Rings poster watching over them, as he opened his mouth and his heart.

“I think we’ll be great together,” Harry said as he threw another chocolate covered peanut in his mouth. “I feel it, you’ll look after me and I’ll look after you.”

Louis remembers rolling over to face him with a new quizzical look in his eyes. He’d thought that might just be the elephant in the room for the rest of their lives (or until they could figure _this_ out).

“You want to be my mate?” he asked, heart thumping.

“I knew from before I met you I think,” Harry replied.

“Yeah but we’re so young-“

Harry’s face had crumpled slightly. “Soon though? One day?”

“Of course,” Louis breathed like a sigh of relief. In the future was good. One day could be a promise.

.

Louis is with Harry before he even wakes up. He feels him stir from a mile away, so he is there, pulling off the sheets and letting him stretch to not feel so utterly terrible.

“Hey baby,” he soothes wiping his forehead with a flannel dipped in cool water. Harry moans in reply, letting out a deep breath of relief. “Hey darling,” Louis repeats trying to get him to come around.

He starts to become, slowly but surely, more alert until he realises the state he’s in. He’s sweaty all over and each time he takes a breath it buzzes his veins waking them up one by one. It’s Louis that does it. The closer he inches to pat at his forehead the more Harry breathes him in. It lights him up from the inside out.

“I knew you’d look after me,” he whispers, so sure and fond even as he descends quicker into a place of no return. His mind is clear as he stares at Louis. He’s his clarity always he thinks as it overpowers even the deep burning throb that starts to over take him.

“Hey,” Louis says, holding on to Harry’s arm to stop it thrashing about. He ducks down to kiss him, dropping the flannel into the bowl with a splash. Louis feels it too, eating away at him and pulsing into his finger tips. He has to use every bit of self control he can manage.

Harry moans as their lips meet in the middle. It’s a connection of desperate want and need. It’s Harry that breaks away, pulling apart but not moving their pressed foreheads. He keeps them connected in the only way he knows possible.

With soft, tentative words he shakes out, “Will you? Please?”

Louis knows what he means. He has always know, from the broom closest to the unmade bed, to every single other time then on. “Do you want it all?” he replies threading his shaking fingers through his damp hair and pulling it back to look in his eyes.

Green is the most natural colour in the world Louis thinks, and it’s only nature and purity he meets back at him.

“Yes,” Harry says nodding his head. “Please. Bite me. Take me,” he shakes out.

Every reason for doubt falls away and every excuse ever presented to Louis on a silver platter is now void. The consequences could suck, but they’ll deal, because what is worse is living in this state of constant repression and self restraint.

He doesn’t think either of them gives a damn about the rest of the world from now on, and maybe until forever. He’s sure of that as he pulls Harry’s shirt off his head and holds a hand against the small of his back so his weak limbs don’t fall into the pillows. He lowers him instead.

His pale yellow panties go next, another pair ruined and another pair beautifully drenched. His thighs are so damp that Louis feels like he could slide between them and get himself off. But it’s not about him.

This isn’t about Harry either. It’s about them.

He takes his hand and wraps it around Harry’s cock rubbing quick and effortlessly just the way he likes and the way he needs right now. He needs to get the edge off quick. Harry throws his head back and his hands clutch at the white sheets. The most beautiful sounds escape his mouth, like almost like a melody or something the way he moves in time to Louis and accompanies them with a soundtrack of pleasure. They move so rhythmically intertwined.  

“Come on,” Louis says, taking his other hand and sending it down between his parted legs. He rubs two fingers over his rim just to tease. Harry’s back arches off the bed instantly, his lovely hips jumping on their own accord.

“Oh,” Harry whines, his eyes blinking open. “Oh, Lou,” he repeats, before coming, all over Louis hand and up thick strips across his small little stomach as he reaches out a hand to clutch at Louis.

Louis pulls him through it, still teasing and still edging him on with words. “There is my good boy,” he says as he takes his hand, wet and sticky, toward Harry’s lips. He smears it across as he blinks up at him, tongue dipping out to please him (and himself).

“Good?” he asks.

Harry nods. “Yes. Yeah.”

He’s still as hard as ever, just the same as when Louis walked through the door. Louis rids himself of his shirt and throws it across the room. Harry gives him a good reaction to that, so he takes off his bottoms as well.

“Baby, you are so gorgeous, you know that?” he says watching Harry as he climbs back onto the bed. He truly is a sight, but a sight reserved for Louis’ eyes only.

He is pale limbs and a beautiful expanse of torso, stomach and thick thighs. He is so dainty in the way he is long and stretched across their bed, all shades of strawberries and cream. He is delightfully pink and red against his porcelain ivory skin.

“Fuck me,” Harry moans. “I need it now,” he wails.

Louis knows, he feels it as well. Harry has never smelt this good. It must be a mixture of the strongest heat he has ever had combined with the knowledge of what they are about to do. It aches Louis core to a degree that Harry is probably feeling doubled.

Louis, for a moment, wonders if this will bring on his rut. It’s similar, he wouldn’t be surprised.

He ducks down his mouth toward Harry’s chest licking over his nipples one at a time. He doesn’t pull back until he has nipped at them enough so they join the shades of red and are swollen tender, just the way Harry likes, so he can feel it ache as he gets wrecked (and tomorrow when he wakes).

“Please,” Harry asks again between breathless gasps.

Louis pulls back just an inch to say, “Be patient.”

He isn’t that cruel to punish him when he is in such a state, it’s just Louis saying that and asking that of him, is a reward. He can tell by the way Harry shuts his mouth and nods quickly. It soothes him, even now.

He’ll be quick though. He kisses down his warm chest until he reaches his cock that’s just as hard as ever. It’s painfully hard and he knows it, so he dips his head down. He tries to cut the edge off by blowing him just quick without warning, giving him a tight wet heat. Harry doesn’t move, he stays perfectly still, just panting and obeying. He tries his best to not take what he isn’t given.

Louis pulls off with a pop, not stopping his hand from moving up and down. “You can come again baby,” he says gently, coaxing him into it by dipping his mouth down again to suck just at the head.

He comes quick and fast with a soft whine and a jut of his hips. Louis knows it isn’t what he needs though, it’s not going to fix the ache it is just a temporary solution. He needs to be filled to his brim and knotted to get the satisfaction he craves.

Harry’s chest heaves up and down as he groans again, his face pink and his mouth open. “Darling,” Louis says softly parting his legs wide with a nimble hand.

“Please,” Harry moans as he opens them guided by Louis. “Please, I need it I’ve been so good.”

Louis knows he is talking about more than one thing. The desperation in his breaking voice serves that point nicely. He almost looks like he is one the verge of tears. Louis feels the feeling is mutual. He has never had such a possessiveness ache at his core that the sensation he is feeling. He loves him so much and he _needs_ him so much.

He isn’t supposed to need someone. But here he is with this insatiable desire that feeds him but yet, makes him so dehydrated. It’s a bit like salt he wonders. It brings out all the best but leaves you craving and thirsty without reason.

“Please,” Harry mumbles again, this time taking his own hand to reach down between his legs and toward his hole. He chokes back a sob as he tries to finger himself in need. Instead of scolding him Louis takes his hand guiding it, making sure it isn’t so frantic and it gives him something better than just a finger to fill himself with. He makes sure that his two fingers go deep and get him in the right places.

“Thank you,” Harry says, his cheek pressed against the pillow and his expression finally clearing just a tad.

“You’re doing all the work darling, so good I’m proud,” Louis compliments, before he ducks his head down. Harry is so wet now, his fingers continually dripping. Louis licks at him tenderly as he guides them in and out with his careful tongue.

It’s just kitten licks to his rim but it sends Harry into tender sobs above him. It’s more than just the pleasure or the satisfaction he’s getting but the overwhelming desire that he is being cared for so beautifully by the one he loves. Louis knows, because he can feel it radiating off him in waves. It makes him so hard that it hurts, he’d sort of forgotten about himself other than a quick palm to get the edge off.

He thrusts his tongue in once and then twice alongside Harry’s fingers before pulling back leaving him whining and babbling incoherent words that come with being so overwhelmingly intoxicated with need.

Louis wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and chin before leaning himself over Harry. He’s shaking just slightly his body on fire even though he has come twice. He threads their fingers together, palms pressed and placed against his chest. He kisses each knuckle with a peck (hopefully as a reminder of how much he adores him now, yesterday and tomorrow).

“I love you,” Harry says. His blotchy face is tear stained and his cheeks are a puffy pink. He has never looked so breathtaking (Louis says that every time he sees him, every time still counts though).

“I love you,” Louis says kissing under his eyes, across his lids and down his nose. Harry’s breaths are shallow and his bottom lip trembles. Louis makes his way across his cheekbones and along his jaw, nosing through the springy bits of his hair that cover his ears and frame his face. He rubs his face into them, not caring how stupid he probably looks, he feels like he can smell everything from here. It sets him on fire.

He pecks at his ears and just along his pale neck down toward where it meets his collar. He kisses it softly and as a tiny reminder of what is to come. It’s a small promise. He worships every part of his face repeating his adoration over and over again as Harry mumbles, soft but clear, “I love you,” back at him.

He eventually has to stop because it gets to him. His brain and body starts fogging up and his mind is filled to the brim with lust and love. He pulls back and Harry’s dreamy eyes are overflowing with want and adoration.

“I’d really like it if you could fuck me now,” he says, voice shaking.

Louis wastes no time. His heart is pounding out of his chest but it doesn’t stop him. He sits up and pushes Harry’s legs back and up as far as they can go, stretching them just the way he likes so they burn in the perfect places.

Louis doesn’t worry about a condom. He couldn’t care less, it barely passes through his mind. He doesn’t have a doubt anymore. There are no neon signs telling him to change his mind like he used to see and there are no voices in his head making him falter.

He knows what they want and he’ll do it despite anyone else.

Harry is so soft, yielding and trusting beneath him as Louis takes one hand toward his desperately hard cock and pushes it toward his rim. It’s thick, bigger than it normally is probably, he can already feel his knot forming.

He pushes against the resistance into his wet heat fluidly. For the first time he gets to feel Harry fully against him, his walls covering him in tight heat. It’s perfect like Harry’ himself always is.

Harry moans like never before, finally getting the one thing he has been craving and finally feeling filled and sedated when he has been waiting so long. He clenches around Louis beautifully, like he never wants him to leave.  Harry wastes no time in forcing Louis to move however, and Louis spares his boy nothing less than exactly what he wants.

He pulls out for the first time and pushes back in with a hard tight thrust that pushes both of them up the bed. Harry’s nails claw at his back and scratch at Louis in a plea for more. Louis keeps up the same pace, hitting him hard and with force. It’s good, it’s so good it almost hurts.  

Harry can’t stop thanking him in a slurred voice, he is so close to coming so quick that Louis ducks down a hand to help him get there faster.

“No,” Harry moans. “Don’t.”

Louis stops his fingers and lets him have what he wants. Instead, laying deep and giving short quick thrusts that hit Harry’s prostate again and again. “Come on baby, you’re doing so well, come for me,” he pants into his ear, playing with his hair pulling it back and tugging.

Harry gives in to his bodily desires and comes all along his stomach and onto Louis. He doesn’t stop praising him and he pulls Louis’ cock in tight. It’s difficult for Louis to think straight after that, he can feel his knot growing so big now he knows he is going to have to slow down.

He wants to do it and he knows as Harry lays back, deep in the aftershocks of pleasure, he wants it too. His beautiful expanse of neck lies there, untouched and preaching to the world that he is alone and waiting. But that isn’t true. His mate spot might have been bare but the rest of him has always belonged to Louis.

As Louis feels himself pulling at Harry’s rim as he pulls out. He slows down to a steady pace, moving in deep shallow thrusts he settles. He reaches down, taking his hand to grab onto Harry’s wet sticky cock to pull at him again. He’s still hard and will be until Louis fills him.

As he moves Harry in his hand he leans down to nose at the side of his neck. It smells heavenly and is intoxicating in all the right heady heavenly ways. Harry grips at his shoulder, taking deep breaths, his finger nails leave crescent moon shapes in the skin.  

“Please,” he mumbles, closing his eyes and leaning his head the other way. “I want it so bad.”

Louis doesn’t have to hear it again. He kisses him shallowly, lapping at his skin delicately before as lightly as possible biting down to mark him. It’s the most intimate thing you can ever do and he never knew the intense pleasure it would create, passing between them in currents and waves washing them free. He marks him as his and he brands his own heart with the name of the one he loves.

It’s a fleeting moment but it seems to be unreachable by time. Harry comes as Louis tugs him through it just before Louis himself does, his knot laying deep and joining them together in the last way. He comes as Harry comes, but he does so inside him, filling him and satisfying him in an entirely new way.

Harry doesn’t stop crying with his arms wrapped around Louis neck snuffling into his shoulder as he finally calms and cools.

.

Like a key in a lock, or the last piece of the jigsaw. The moment they met they already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always my tumblr is here: itiswhatitisbutterfly.tumblr.com and my twitter is @arohahl


End file.
